


Little Kraken

by skeeviejeevie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Tentacles, don't try this one at home kids this only works because they are both immortal monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeeviejeevie/pseuds/skeeviejeevie
Summary: After S5 "Crush" Drusilla travels around the world having all sorts of fun, looking for someone to replace, or at least make her forget, Spike. Here she helps a Tah Ventil demon (demon OC) in heat. AKA weird plotless tentacle porn.





	

Deep in the caverns underneath a coastal Chilean town, a lone woman maneuvers a twisted path through a complicated system of caves. She is unusual for many reasons, the most pronounced being that she is completely nude. 

Reaching the large central cave in the system, she pauses, looking around and listening. Determining that no one is nearby, the strange woman begins waltzing with herself. After a few songs, she hears a distinct series of sounds-a long dragging sound followed by loud pops, moving in her direction. She stops her dance and turns towards the direction of the sound, waiting. After a moment, what looks to be an incredibly large octopus appears. 

What looks like a very lost octopus is actually a Tah Ventil demon. These demons are rarely seen on the surface, preferring the sea, where they drag stray swimmers to their death. Every year the demons enter a period of heat, causing them to swarm various coasts, searching for a human to impregnate. Their slimy spawn eventually bursts out the victim, devouring their host before returning to the sea. Given the chance, a single Tah Ventil will impregnate up to a hundred different humans during its week long heat, making the demon globally known for its insatiable lust. It is for this reason that Drusilla, vampiress of legend, has wandered so deeply into unfamiliar caves. Unable to conceive, the single vampire is just looking for a good time.

  


The demon pulls itself up a little to look at her. Not a terrifically bright species, it takes her appearance as proof of her humanity and begins crawling towards her. She watches it with dreamy eyes, "Hello, little fishie," she croons, "I saw you in the most wonderful dream. All fuzzy and black, it was," she sighs a little, "Won't you be my new pet?" She flashes an alluring smile at the demon before laying down on her back to wait. The demon crawls towards her with renewed vigor.

Drusilla spreads her legs, an open invitation. Lazy fingers trace slow circles on her clit. When the demon reaches her, it wastes no time and climbs on top of her, stretching its limbs across her naked body, attaching a tentacle to each wrist and ankle. The suckers on the tentacles dig into her skin, but Drusilla only sighs, delighted to be hurt, even if only a little. 

Above her, the Tah Ventil demon opens its mouth, a horrific jagged opening located between its four tentacles. From within the dark opening slither out five more tentacles, these ones without suckers, shaped like thick rods, hard and coated in a lubricating slime.

One of these tentacles moves to her mouth, and she opens her lips obligingly. It shoves the tentacle inside, though not as far as either would have preferred. Drusilla sucks the tentacle earnestly, running her tongue along the underside, savoring the salty taste of the slime. The demon shudders slightly, and begins thrusting into her mouth.

Two tentacles start playing with her breasts, flicking her nipples with the tips, rubbing their slime over her chest. She arches into their touch, groaning softly around the tentacle. The final two tentacles slip between her legs, rubbing her clit, and sliding delicately around her labia, adding its own slimy juice to her natural wetness. Lust overpowering it, it shoves both these tentacles inside her pussy harshly, and begins thrusting almost immediately. It starts fucking her mouth just as hard, shoving as much of its length down her throat as it can. The tentacles around her chest begin rubbing themselves on her, desperate for friction. Drusilla is overjoyed, loving the burning in her throat and the pain of her cunt being filled to the brim. She even manages to come just from the tentacles slamming inside her, a little orgasm that has her making the smallest of moans around the tentacle filling her mouth. The demon, still under the impression she is human, remembers that she "needs" to breath. It yanks the tentacle out quickly, a trail of saliva and pre-cum following it. Still desperate for friction, it pushes her tits together and begins thrusting a tentacle in between them roughly, interchanging the tentacle between her breasts frequently, and occasionally gracing her clit with a quick and harsh flick.

Drusilla cries out, a mixture of pain and pleasure. Being used by some filthy demon she could easily kill excites her in more ways than she can count. Her back arches and she comes once again, this time much stronger. Her faces shifts to the demon visage and her moans become animalistic. If the demon realizes its mistake, it no longer cares, lost in its frenzy.

The demon thrusts relentlessly, no proper rhythm, just pure animal lust. It comes suddenly, cum oozing out all five tentacles, deep inside her, across her chest and on her face. It yanks itself out and lays beside her, breathing heavily, its inner tentacles retracting quickly. Drusilla lays there for a moment, thinking.

Decision made, she scoots towards the demon. It watches her with glassy eyes. She forces its mouth open and pulls out its tentacles. Leaning back on her feet and spreading her legs, she begins to rub herself against the cum covered tentacles. Drusilla slips one between her legs and ruts against it, squeezing it between her thighs as she moves her hips, throwing her head back and letting out an exaggerated moan. She jerks two tentacles off in her hands, staring into the demon's black eyes. She can feel them growing harder and she squeals in delight. 

The demon, fully recovered and hard once again, swiftly positions its tentacles to penetrate her. She takes two inside her cunt once again and begins slamming her hips down onto them. The demon eagerly pushes into her, unable to go completely inside her but grateful for what she can take. Drusilla rides the demon, letting out loud moans. She stops jerking the tentacles, instead guiding one to her clit, where it begins rubbing itself against her furiously. Drusilla then pushes her tits together to let the last two tentacles fuck her tits.

When she feels her orgasm approaching, she continues riding it, hard and fast, head thrown back, drawn out moans erupting from her mouth. She can feel the demon pulsing inside her, between her breasts, and against her clit.

She come hard, everything going fuzzy and black. The demon continues pounding into her shuddering body and comes soon after. Drusilla slumps over, the tentacles retracting slowly from within her. They lay beside one another once more, cum dripping out of her onto the floor. Drusilla takes a bit of cum staining her chest and puts into her mouth. It tastes like salt and iron. 

Still not satisfied, she gets up on all fours, turning so her ass is high in the air, facing the demon. She shakes it a little, as if to get its attention. She takes some of the slick cum covering her body, coating her fingers with the slippery substance before sliding a finger inside her ass and moaning exaggeratedly for the monster. She barely prepares herself, knowing the pain will be gone in the morning. She looks over her shoulder at the alert monster and waves her ass again. It reacts immediately, heat urging it on, and sticks a slimy tentacle inside her ass, prodding her with the tip. It spreads her, thrusting eagerly. After a few moments, it retracts. It mounts her once more, suckered tentacles latching onto her arms and legs, digging deeply into her skin.

The inner tentacles are not gentle when it begins again. It shoves itself inside her ass and inside her cunt, pounding immediately. It forces two more inside her mouth and thrusts them as far back as it can. The final tentacle slides around to her clit once again, rubbing it harshly, never stopping.

When another orgasm causes her legs to give, it pulls a tentacle out of her mouth and pushes her head onto the floor, turning her head so it can still thrust the other inside her mouth. It fucks her mercilessly, even as she lays prone on the floor, eyes tearing and moans unintelligible. She allows herself to keep getting fucked as she lies on the dirty earthen floor, coming several more times, too many times. Her clit is swollen and sore but she doesn't protest, loving the mixture of pain and pleasure. 

The demon fucks her longer than the first time, for what feels like hours. Finally it comes once again, inside her throat, her ass, her cunt, on her stomach. It falls over onto its back onto the cum covered floor once more. Drusilla lays there and does not get up, eventually falling asleep. When Drusilla awakes, she has slept through the entire day and some of the night. Her lover is already gone, searching for its next partner. Getting up off the floor and emerging on the surface, still covered in cum and naked, Drusilla decides to return the next year, and likely the foreseeable future.


End file.
